


The One I Became

by armlessphelan



Series: enQUEERment [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: Broken childRuined adultFive years lostTwenty years forgotten





	The One I Became

Broken child  
Ruined adult  
Five years lost  
Twenty years forgotten

Fingers around the neck  
Head under the water  
Lungs threaten to burst  
Nobody cares

Second family  
Second chance  
Second disappointment  
Second heartbreak

Belt to the neck  
Teeth to the wrist  
Fingernails to the face  
Success in failure

Homeless  
Alone  
Lost  
Found

Losers  
Addicts  
Psychos  
Friends

Broken child  
Healing adult  
Good man  
Living and loved


End file.
